Dreams Gone Wrong: Part 1
Characters * Elath Holland: The main character, blessed/cursed with the power of a giant. * Selah: Elath's crush in the main/real world. * Agent CX: Effectively Agent Mulder. * Agent JD: A less skeptical Agent Scully, or a less inept Moa. * DUP: A malicious cyber creature. * Dark Obelisc: The master of DUP and a dark Ultra-like being. Part 1 There was darkness, swirling darkness, a nebulas dark cloud within the deep dark blue of space. It was here the dark figure stood, a walking shadow with a cape, red eyes and a cloak. It was here that he waited for his enemy. A giant, luminous with a sea green aura hiding their features landed upon the disc of darkness and stood up to take a fighting stance. The two forces faced each other and then charged each other. They traded blows, blocking, countering and being staggered by each other's punches, swipes, kicks chops and when their arms were locked, knee strikes. When they broke free, the spin and stumbled away from each other and faced each other again. The dark one raised his hand to the sky calling forth black lightning to gather in his hand, while his foe waved his arms about, crossing them above his head as the stars shot beams of light to create a sphere around his fists. The dark one fired his dark lightning at the giant of light, and the luminous one put his hands in a cross position, firing a mighty beam of light that pushed back the lightning and struck down the dark one. Elath awoke confused with his feet in his bed and his head on the ground as he wore light blue pajamas. His skin was rather pale, and his hair was a very light shade of blonde, as his eyes glittered like sea green crystals. He got himself up and sat down in his bed, the closest thing to neat in his mess of a room. That dream was strange, it was weird, as psychedelic as it was...it felt...real. Each blow, the location, all of it felt...familiar as he saw the battle unfold from the perspective of the glowing giant. He also began to wonder why he knew it was a giant. He wondered, and wondered, until he wondered what time it was and nearly had a heart attack as he ran off to get to the shower. It was a school day. School was held at the large academy in the edge of the town. It white buildings were kept pristine and the students were all tedious, and tidy. Their uniforms consisted of a white shirt, with grey pants and skirts, with white socks, black shoes and blue ties. All of them held this tidy and neat image, safe Elath, whose shirt was not pressed, and still being tucked in as he ran towards the gate, his hair still wet from the shower. He turned the corner and dead stopped with unexpected ease, as he nearly ran into a pair. It was a man and a woman in black suits. The gentleman sported a strange device in his hand, like a radio reciever, but with a screen on it. "Woah...!" shouted the man. He stopped and paused. "Sorry..." said the woman, not noticing that her partner was staring at the screen. "No, my apologies." said Elath. He finished tucking in his shirt bowed and took off. The woman watched him take off at high speed and assumed he was on the track team. "Woah..." said the man. "Oi..." she said turning around "he's already gone..." "What, where..?" She pointed at Elath who was already long gone, down the road. "Crap..." "What...?" "The kid probably came into contact with something...alien..." "What...?" She leaned over to his device. "Is this right...?" "Have you ever known it to be wrong...?" "Fair enough, but that kid...he seems..." "Nice...maybe too nice...Let's follow him!" "I really don't need to explain why two adults in dark clothing following a boy, is such a bad idea..." "29..." said Elath, who then sat back down. The teacher sneered for a bit. He knew the young boy had not been paying attention. He had expected to make an example of him. He did not expect for the boy to sit up, take one glance at the board and figure out the answer like that. "Well Mr. Holland, you are correct..." He went back to teaching, while Elath went back to resting his head on his crossed arms. His thoughts turned back to his dream. It was one of many, several he had recently, fights between a glowing giant and beasts shrouded in darkness...and it was getting annoying. His thought then turned to the girl in the front right side of the class. She was the girl with black hair, and green eyes, with rimless glasses working diligently to figure out the math problems. Selah was her name, and she was the most respected student in the class. She was pretty, she was studious, she was kind and today was the day we was going to confess his feelings! "I'm sorry..." said Selah. The two were on the field, during lunch. Elath, red face turned back pale from shock. "I'm rather busy with my studies right now, but hey I think you're cool, just not my type." "I see..." Elath simply walked away, well aware of the snickering and comments of the others around him. When he was far enough away he ran and he continued to run, through the school and seemingly disappeared. "Huh..." said someone, "I wonder why he never joined the track team." Part 2 "Who are you...?" asked Elath, tears still in his voice as he sat with his face buried in his arms, resting against his knees. He was in a corner, a little part of the school no one remembered and he wanted to be alone. He didn't know this stranger, but she felt familiar. "My name...?" she responded "my name doesn't matter..." Elath looked up. The woman wore heavenly white robes with an egyptian style collar/necklace, made of bronze wire and jade and gold tiles. Her complexion was clear but rich, with a soft golden glow, and her hair was a silky smooth crimson red, like fire. Her eyes however, basically glowed with a golden light from her irises. As she talked to him, she examined her appearance with a mirror in her hand. It did not seem like vanity, it seemed like she was familiarizing herself with her appearance, she looked at her reflection as if it did not belong to her. "Hmmm, this is not me..." "What...?" said the boy, rather confused. "Oh don't worry about that." She threw away behind her, but Elath did not hear glass breaking, or even it hitting anything. "The topic of today is you, yes you! The boy with the Giant Energy!" "Giant, what...?" "You know those dreams you've been having, the one with the giant made of light...?" Elath nodded "Well, those aren't dreams...they're memories." "I don't understand." "Okay..." she knelt down next to him and put her hand on his. Elath felt a warm motherly glow from the touch. "You have the power to become a giant, like the kind in that old show from the East? You know, fights giant monsters, shoots a beam from his hands?" "...You're crazy..." "...And you have never been sick...?" Elath paused "You've never been tired, you run faster than most people and never break a sweat. You never need to study, and you're abnormally strong for a child your size." "So...I'm a freak..." She flicked him on his forehead. Elath placed his hand on his forehead which was now throbbing red with pain. "Normal is relative kid, but that debate is for another time, right now...you need to move." "Why...?" "You're still at school and 'it' is here." "What's 'it'...?" "Not a clown thankfully...my word he would've burn this world to ash..." she said rubbing her eyes with annoyance. Clearly she referred to something she was not about to explain "That aside, here." She put something in his top pocket. For some reason Elath did not bother to take it out and look. "What is this...?" "A crutch, your power is meant to be able usable on its own, but you do not posses the will to transform on your own. Instead...use this to utilize your power. To use it however, it takes will, strength, passion, conviction. If you cannot conquer your fear...use it." "How, the heck do you use 'fear'?" "As fuel..." Her poked him on his forehead, the tip of her long black nail glowing a crimson red light. "Ow...!" She got up an walked away. "Wait, what am I supposed to do with this?" "Use, it..." "What's the catch...?" "Consequences...there are always consequences. For every bit of power, the question that will seperate you from him is how you deal with them. Will you accept them, reject them, try to work with them. Your choices are your own. Now...wake up." Elath awoke in the locker room, in the corner. It was all dark and his cheeks were still wet from his crying. He moved and he felt something his top pocket and his forehead sore. "Just why are we here?" asked the female agent. She lit their path through the school via a flashlight while her partner carried his device and used it to decide their route. "Because the scanner says something alien is here..." "Like that kid...?" she said with heavy skepticism "Hey, you let him go, not me..." He stopped "speak of the devil." Elath walked across in front of them from the other hallway, still rubbing his forehead. "Uh..." he said as he dead stopped mid-step "What are you doing here...?" "That's our question kid..." he ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar only for his partner to smack him on the head. "Sorry..." she said "But we're searching for something..." "Unnatural...." finished her partner. The boy looked around as the glass, concrete, tiles, and metal lockers around them. "Uh...'unnatural' is somewhat subjective..." "I know..." said the female agent, with a tone of annoyance. However, her looked at her partner when she said it. "What's with that look...?" he scowled. "Who are you guys...?" asked Elath. "I'm...Jenifer and this is...Charlie..." she said. Elath noted the pause before she said those names. "You are...?" "Elath..." "Okay...Elath..." said 'Charlie', "Why do you cause this scanner to go off...?" "I don't know....what is it scanning for...?" "Oh, I think you know..." Elath just looked at him. "Or maybe you don't...look this scans for any unnatural substances..." "We're...in the middle a building, a construct of concrete, a chemical concoction, steel and other treated metals and plastics...define 'unnatural'..." "He has us here looking for aliens..." said Jenifer annoyed. "Hey, you-..." "That still doesn't make any sense..." said Elath. "Why...?" asked Jenifer. "Well if they are aliens, their bodies would probably still be made of the same chemical compositions as us, as all life in the universe presumably comes from the same process of stars exploding, making nebulae and enriching them before the condense into planets yes?" The two were silent. "So unless you have the DNA and possible chemical composition of every single, plant substance, and piece of technology on the planet stored in that device the differentiate, I don't know how that is going to help find anything unnatural..." Charlie looked at his device. "It scans the light given off by objects to figure out their base elements..." he said sadly. "Which every creature in the universes should share..." Jenifer punched him in the arm. "Ouch...!" "How is it a kid can figure out that, but when I said that thing does work- why are you stepping away from us...?" She turned to Elath was who indeed taking steps back. He pointed past them. The two turned and saw the large black mass approaching them, purple circuit lines and circles flashed at random. All three took off, with the agents being reminded of how fast Elath could run as he disappeared into the distance. "Did that kid just leave us?!" shouted Charlie "To be fair..." said Jenifer "I think it's that we can't keep up!" "I'm not that old!" Elath ran down the halls with speed even he was not familiar with. He turned the corners, somehow ignoring his momentum to turn at a moments notice. That was until the black mass erupted in front of him. "That power..." said a voice "you are not worthy of it, give it too me...!" The voice was dark, and gurgling but also had the feeling of something synthesized, a voice born not of a mouth, but zeros and ones. Elath did not bother to answer, he simply ran and went in the opposite direction. He ran down one hallway, it was suddenly blocked off, he turned to the other, it was also blocked off. "You have nowhere else to run..." "You would think that..." Elath turned and jumped through the window. Elath went down three floors to land in the middle of the school field, surprisingly on his feet, and okay. Elath checked himself, his shirt was partially torn but he was okay, aside from the few scratches. He looked up and nothing came out of the window after him, but the flashes nearby turned his attention to the agents running, and firing...'blasters' bolts of energy from their pistols. The dark mass behind them, a circular formation appeared on the side of it and looked at Elath. Then everything paused. The one from before, Sol was there next to him. "If you're so powerful..." said Elath "Why don't you save them?!" Sol looked at him. "That is not my destiny...nor my place. It is yours." Elath sneered at him "Do not quarrel with me, if you're afraid..." "I am not afraid!" "You ran, when you have the power to stop it." "I don't know how!" "Yes, yes you do, you can sense it." Elath pulled out his device and looked at it. There was a light in its center it was growing, bright and powerful, a yellow glow. Then it dimmed. "The light in, the fire in you, let it shine boy. I see the strength is in you." "How can I deal with all of that..." "Child...one point of light, can stand up to all the world's darkness." Elath gripped it tight, and a look of determination was upon his face, as the device began to glow again. He faced it towards the darkness. The agents ran, their blaster bolts doing nothing but be absorbed into the dark mass, going after them. Then it came, a bright yellow light from through the window that made the dark mass shriek. The light turned a bright sea green, and the duo found themselves several stories in the air, in the palm of a glowing humanoid mass of light, with two yellow lights noting the location of its eyes. Charles aimed his blaster at him, only for his partner to grab his hand and bring down his hand, and help calm him down. "If this thing drops us..." she said. The giant walked and leaned over the building to deposit them safely at the front gates of the school. It was then the building behind it, shattered in an explosive manner as the black mass rose up and took a bipedal shape. Category:Dreams Gone Wrong Category:Stories